


"Drive" SongFic

by PupperCandyGirl



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Fluff and Smut, Halsey - Freeform, Holding Hands, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PupperCandyGirl/pseuds/PupperCandyGirl
Summary: "Drive" by Halsey. Set after Fox Rivers





	

Song fic.   
“Drive” – Halsey 

 

My hands wrapped around the stick shift  
Swerving on the 405,  
I can never keep my eyes  
Off this

 

The sun was high in the sky and the wind whipped into the car. The windows down as far as they could be. Michael pushed his hand out and felt the sun shining on his slightly tanned skin. His sunglasses making the world around him have a tint of brown. The barren dirt road made him finally feel like he could stop thinking until they got stopped for gas which would be whenever they got to a new town. He looked at the side mirror and barely recognized himself. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be, but yet; he also knew he wouldn’t want to live life any other way. 

 

My neck, the feeling of your soft lips  
Illuminated in the light,  
Bouncing off the exit signs  
I missed

 

Michael leaned his head against the head rest and looked over at the driver. His eyes trailing lovingly over the large and strong man sitting next to him. His tongue slipping over his bottom lip, he bit it softly. He looked up at his face and his bright blue eyes landed on the other male’s lips, jaw and trailed down. Lincoln’s shirt had the first few buttons open and his chest, strong and tempting rose slowly as he breathed. Michael couldn’t take his eyes off the masterpiece that was in the seat over. Lincoln hadn’t kissed him or even touched him since they get rid of Bellick a few days back. Scared that someone else would find out about their dirty secret. Lincoln signaled the car to be pulled off to the side. Michael was concerned seeing as Lincoln didn’t look all that happy. 

 

All we do is drive  
All we do is think about the feelings that we hide  
All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign  
Sick and full of pride  
All we do is drive

 

Michael watched as Lincoln put the car and looked over at him. His hand that was on the stick shift moved up and pulled Michael closer. Within matters of seconds, Michael’s lips were being pressed against Lincoln’s. He couldn’t but finally feel content with the situation. His baby brother’s lips were so soft and accepting, greedily deepening the kiss. Michael was the thinker in the family but it wasn’t him that was over thinking this time. Lincoln couldn’t wonder if they should stop the toxic relationship they had. The kissing, touching, blissful fucking. It was wrong and he didn’t know how much longer he could go with doing it. All these thoughts were lost as Michael’s hand ran down his chest and ran back up. His hands stopping at Linc’s shoulders and rubbing them. No, he was perfectly okay with this. He was okay with being a brother fucker. 

 

And California never felt like home to me  
And California never felt like home  
And California never felt like home to me  
Until I had you on the open road and now we're singing

 

Michael pulled himself into the driver’s seat where he straddled Lincoln’s thighs. His lips trailed down to Lincoln’s cheek, jawline and then neck. His lips moving quickly due to the sexual frustration that was building up. He needed Lincoln so badly, he needed him now. He didn’t feel like his normal self until he finally saw Lincoln again. Even though it was behind bars. Lincoln moaned and rubbed against his brother. Their groins rubbing against each other’s with such desperation. Michael gasps and shudders after feeling Lincoln’s large erection pressing against his own. 

 

Your laugh echoes down the highway  
Carves into my hollow chest,  
Spreads over the emptiness  
It's bliss

 

Lincoln chuckled and kissed Michael’s neck as he rubbed harder. The amount of grinding involved made the brothers pant. Michael looked down at Lincoln’s bulge and undid his pants to pull him out of the tight confines of his boxers. Lincoln moved the chair back and watched as Michael slid down and wrapped his lips around the pulsating member. Lincoln couldn’t help but moan in pleasure. Michael swirls his tongue around the head and dig the tip of his tongue into the slit. Eliciting a low groan from Lincoln. Michael took as much as he could, not having the ability to practice since his older brother has been in prison. 

 

It's so simple but we can't stay  
Overanalyze again  
Would it really kill you if we kissed?

 

Lincoln moaned and groaned and felt the need to let go very quickly. It had been too long since he’s felt Michael’s warm and heavenly mouth. Lincoln’s hand moved over and rubbed the stubble of Michael’s head. His back arching off the chair and his eyes shutting tightly. He bit his lip and tried to calm himself down. He didn’t want to come so early. Michael sucked harder with his skilled mouth and hummed around him. With a slight gasp, Lincoln let himself go and Michael tasted a salty substance fill his mouth. He swallowed it down and looked up at his brother. Lincoln pulled Michael up onto his lap and pressed his lips to the younger male’s. Lincoln tasted himself on Michael’s tongue and he didn’t mind one bit because… well, it was Michael he was kissing. 

 

All we do is drive  
All we do is think about the feelings that we hide  
All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign  
Sick and full of pride  
All we do is drive

 

Michael pulled away from Lincoln after sharing a few kisses with his lover. He moved himself back over to the passenger’s seat and watched as his older brother put himself back in his pants. Michael wore a soft smirk on his lips and looked out the window feeling proud of himself that he had gotten Lincoln out of fox rivers and had gotten his brother to climax in just a few short minutes. Lincoln continued driving as Michael continued thinking. 

 

And California never felt like home to me  
And California never felt like home  
And California never felt like home to me  
Until I had you on the open road and I was singing

 

The brothers hadn’t said anything to each other in miles but that changed when Michael looked over at Lincoln and tried to swallow down the lump in his throat.   
“I love you.” He said looking down at his brother’s hand resting on the car’s gear. Lincoln looked over for a few short seconds and cleared his throat. The sun was now setting and was in positon where the colors of the sky blead together and made such beautiful hues that it was impossible to describe.   
“I love you too.” He said in a very non-brotherly way. Sure, they had said that they have loved each other in the past but never to this extent. They were sitting in a stolen car, driving over miles and miles of deserted plains and the only thing they really had now were each other, their thoughts and their love for the other. Lincoln’s hand moved from the gear to Michael’s hand and laced their fingers together. Which shocked him much more than anything else had in the past few days. Michael squeezed his brother’s hand and smiled ever so slightly that it wasn’t more than a quick tug of the left corner of his mouth. He went back to looking out of window and ran his thumb over the back of Lincoln’s hand. Yeah. This was perfect to him.


End file.
